disneythemeparksfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Stars on Parade
Disney Stars on Parade is a parade at Disneyland Paris, that debuted on March 26, 2017, as part of its 25th anniversary celebration . The parade takes two floats and themes from Tokyo Disneyland's former daytime parade named Jubilation! , which ran until early 2013, at which point it was replaced by Happiness is Here Parade. Development From March 26, 2017, Disneyland Paris presents Disney Stars on Parade, a brand new Parade, which is more stunning than ever, featuring a plethora of Disney Characters to celebrate the 25th Anniversary in style. Mickey and Friends journey through Disney and Pixar masterpieces to the land of imagination. New floats, new music, new costumes, and never-before-seen choreography: the new Parade will dazzle guests in a whirlwind of joy, laughter, emotions, and color. It is now more than ever the highlight of any visit to Disneyland Paris. “In Disney Stars on Parade, we will follow Mickey and Friends on a journey of discovery to the land of imagination” explains Emmanuel Lenormand, the Show Director. “We started with the words that are most frequently used by our guests when they talk about Disneyland Paris. This helped us to create a story with eight chapters, and as many emotions. We then associated these emotions with major Disney and Pixar animated films that have proved a huge hit with the public”. Summary The Disney Stars on Parade '''utilize Re-theme from '''Finale Unit. '''It had also utilize the infrastructure of the '''Jubilation! parade Finale Unit: Mickey Mouse and his friends, Pluto, Goofy, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Chip 'n' Dale, Clarice, and Tinker Bell. Parade Units *'Characters Tuesday is a Guest Star Day:' Since July 4, 2017, each Tuesday sees a special pre-parade in Disneyland Paris; “Tuesday is a Guest Star Day”. Each pre-parade will feature rare characters. Each week, new characters will make their way down the parade route. The pre-parade coincides with the actual parade time for the day, and pays tribute to the segment with the same name that was shared on the Mickey Mouse Club, when Mouseketeers welcomed a special guest for an exclusive on-stage performance each Tuesday of the first two seasons. It had be on hiatus during Festival of Pirates and Princesses from March 30 to May 31, 2018. *'Discover the Magic:' The parade opens with Tinker Bell, who escapes from the pages of an enormous storybook. This is followed by an amazing float featuring Mickey Mouse and Friends dressed as explorers of the future… “A future in which technology retains a magical aspect” according to Olivier Dusautoir, the Set Designer. The float is lead by Aladdin, Genie, Mary Poppins, Bert, Alice, Mad Hatter, Pinocchio, and Tigger. *'Discover Friendship:' Based on the Disney and Pixar film ''Toy Story''. The second highlight pays a dazzling tribute to children’s games. Buzz Lightyear’s rocket pulls an oversized truck in which Andy Daly has placed all his toys in carefree disarray. Woody, Jessie, and the other toys celebrate true friendship and take us to infinity and beyond! This float was same thing as Tokyo Disneyland's former daytime parade Jubilation! '''Instead of '''Finale Unit: Mickey Mouse and his friends, Pluto, Goofy, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Chip 'n' Dale, Clarice, and Tinker Bell. *'Discover Adventure:' Who better than Simba form 1994 animated film The Lion King or Baloo and Mowgli form 1967 animated film The Jungle Book to embody the spirit of adventure? A high rock overlooks the exuberant jungle flora, while the percussion and shimmering colors release the wild instincts of an exotic world where, fortunately, it takes very little to be happy. This float was recycled from Tokyo Disneyland's former daytime parade Jubilation!. *'Discover Imagination:' Based on the 1953 animated film ''Peter Pan''. From Skull Rock to another, this one is in the shape of a skull and serves as the throne of Captain Hook. Peter Pan is close by, at the helm of a ship suspended beneath an immense, dreamlike moon. “After all, Disneyland Paris is – quite literally – the Land of Imagination!”, Emmanuel Lenormand reminds us. This float was recycled from Tokyo Disneyland's former daytime parade Jubilation!. *'Discover a New World:' Based on the 2003 Disney and Pixar film ''Finding Nemo''. Crush swims above a majestic float, covered with coral. Dory, Nemo, and Martin remind the guests of their philosophy: “Just keep swimming!” and leave guests starry-eyed. Sea stars, of course. *'Discover Enchantment:' Based on the 1959 animated film Sleeping Beauty. Water is followed by fire, in hot pursuit. The story would not be complete without an epic battle starring Prince Phillip against an evil dragon as the wicked Maleficent, described by Olivier Dusautoir as “mechanical, made entirely of copper with visible mechanisms, as if it has been taken straight out of Jules Verne’s imagination”. Faced with a fire-breathing monster, will good win out? The float is rumored to receive twins to Magic Kingdom's daytime parade Festival of Fantasy Parade . *'Discover Romance:' Fortunately in fairy tales, good… and love always triumph in the end. Contrasting beautifully with the impressive floats that precede them, Rapunzel and Flynn Rider, Belle and Prince Adam, and Cinderella and Prince Charming make their entrance on three graceful carriages from its former daytime parade Disney Magic on Parade. A romantic moment which will melt the hearts of little girls… of all ages. *'Discover Wonder:' Based on the 2013 Academy Award-winning hit animated film ''Frozen''. The great Disney storybook will close with a flourish with Anna and Elsa, on the balcony of the ice palace, accompanied by a few friends who are particularly popular with guests. Like Elsa’s silvery blue cape floating in her wake, a sense of wonder fills the air and remains long after the last float of Disney Stars on Parade has passed by. Show facts *'Theme song': "Lost in the Magic" *'Other songs featured:' **'OPENING UNIT' ***''"A Whole New World"'' / "Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah" **'TOY STORY UNIT' ***''"You've Got a Friend in Me"'' **'JUNGLE UNIT' ***''"I Just Can't Wait To Be King"'' / "The Bare Necessities" / "I Wan'na Be Like You (The Monkey Song)" **'PETER PAN UNIT' ***''"You Can Fly"'' / "Following the Leader" / The Second Star to the Right" / "A Pirate's Life" **'FINDING NEMO UNIT' ***''"Beyond the Sea"'' **'SLEEPING BEAUTY UNIT' ***''"Battle With the Forces of Evil"'' / "Hail to the Princess Aurora" **'PRINCESSES UNIT' ***''"Someday My Prince Will Come"'' / "I See the Light" / "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" **'FROZEN UNIT' ***''"For the First Time in Forever"'' / "Let it Go" Gallery Discover the Magic.jpg|Concept Art for Discover the Magic Discover Friendship.jpg|Concept Art for Discover Friendship Discover A New World.jpg|Concept Art for Discover a New World Discover Enchantment.jpg Discover Wonder.jpg|Concept Art for Discover Wonder See also *Jubilation! *Disney Magic on Parade *Pixar Play Parade *Festival of Fantasy Parade *Dreaming Up! *Flights of Fantasy Parade *Mickey's Storybook Express References Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades Category:Disneyland Paris attractions Category:Disneyland Paris entertainment